lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Brothers in Arms
=Book One: Yin and Yang= Chapter 1.0 Jacob I leaped from rooftop to rooftop over Nexus City, heading North towards the Tower. I wore my black hoodie with the hood pulled up over my head. It was a cold evening in Nexus City. "Agent Nighthawk, you are needed in Sector V. Duke would like to see you." said a woman into my earpiece. "Already on my way." I replied. Soon I came to the border of Nexus City, where it broke off to Crux Prime, I stood on a rooftop looking at Nexus Tower's beauty at night. I clutched the necklace my parents had given me. "I won't let you guys down." I said, back-flipping off the building and landing swiftly on the ground. I walked into the Tower, then made my way into the Sentinel Area. There was a door with a keypad next to it on my right. I punched in the security clearance code, and entered through the doorway. Duke Exeter sat on a swivel chair behind a glass-table. "Take a seat." he said, gesturing to the seat across from him. "What is it now?" I asked Duke. "A Maelstrom enemy has been causing us trouble around Crux Prime. It's an Admiral that goes by the name Flogmore. Admiral Flogmore has smashed several of our top lieutenants. We need you to find Admiral Flogmore, and smash him." Duke said. "That's it? Smash an admiral?" I asked. "Admiral Flogmore is no mere regular Admiral, he's one of the Baron's top commanders." Duke said. "Ok, whatever you say." I said, backing out of the room. "..And one last thing, Agent Nighthawk." Duke said. "What is it?" I asked. "Use caution." Duke finished. "Will do, sir." I said, walking out of the room. I took the elevator in the Tower to the top floor, the balcony of the Tower. I checked to make sure I had everything I needed in my backpack. Pistol, check, sword and shield, check, armor, check, and parachute, check. All good to go. I put on the backpack and leaped off the Tower, waiting for a few seconds then ejecting the parachute from my pack. I floated down to Caldera Mar, landing softly on one of the floating rocks. I leaped from rock to rock until I was almost directly above Admiral Flogmore. I jumped down from the rock and tackled Admiral Flogmore to the ground. It took him a minute to realize what was happening. He fired a blast of maelstrom energy from his cannon and I was sent reeling into a wall, hitting it with a thud. I whipped out my pistol and fired a round of bullets at Flogmore. One hit him square in the chest and he smashed to pieces. "Too easy." I said to myself, walking back to the Tower. Chapter 1.1 Darkwolf My sunglasses glinted softly in the light, taking in everything with the camera feature. Avant Gardens did look fantastic at this time of day, but I had an important mission to do, and staring wouldn't help me blend. I had black hair, blue eyes. A necklace dangled around my neck, one I'd had since before I can remember. I am an agent. My master has said that I'm the best agent he's ever trained. He's says it's because I blend in easily, because I'm creative enough to always win. I don't argue with him. I'll take the compliments I'm given. I reached into the compressed space in the pack on my back. Today, I was disguised as a Rank One Knight. No one ever suspects the Sentinels as anything, so this is the perfect disguise. I frowned. I couldn't find my rocket in my pack. Strange. I turned around, and I walked towards the vendor area of the Launch Site, heading for the model vendor. "I need an engine, a cockpit, and a nosecone," I state, looking Brutus Speck in the eye. "Any pieces will do." I handed him the coins, and satisfied with the money, which he would later find out was forged, he passed me the rocket pieces. Quickly, I walked to the Imagination area, putting on a Thinking Cap and clicking together the pieces of the rocket. Picking it up, I staggered to the launch pad that would send me to the properties, the building areas for every recruit to the Nexus Force, and the people who were only testing to see if they'd like to join. This always amused me. I planted a secret item in the rocket's engine, one my master had given me beforehand. As it stuck to the metal, the ring around lit up red. Ready for detonation. Then I saw him. Just on time. A Mythran, coming to check out the properties. To see if they could allow others onto people's properties. My sunglasses allowed me to see any Mythran. "Hello! Are you a Mythran?" I said, making my voice as innocent and awed as possible. He glanced down, startled. "Um... yes?" "Ooo, I'm such a big fan of Mythrans! Are you going to the properties? Are you?" I tried to make my expression one of glee, hiding my distaste. He chuckled. "Sure am, kid. And let me tell you-" I cut him off before things got to his head. "Can you please take this rocket? I made it just for a Mythran! I wanna watch you fly it!" He raised his eyebrows. "Okay, why not? Thanks for the rocket kid, and see you around." He took the rocket, placing it up on the launch pad. He climbed his way up to the cockpit, seating himself on the leather, and... I pressed the detonator button. The rocket exploded, completely smashing the Mythran and taking the launchpad with it. Exactly as my master had said. Without the launchpad, people can't build. I grinned to myself, and stole away in all the confusion, heading back to Crux Prime, so I could make my way back home. To the Maelstrom Core. Chapter 1.2 Jacob As I was returning to my apartment in the Tower, I saw a guy handing a Mythran a rocket. Strange. I thought to myself. I decided I'd walk up the steps today, even though my apartment was on floor 54, it was a good workout. After staggering up all of the flights of stairs, I opened the door to my floor, and walked down the hallway until I was standing in front of Room 547, my home. I punched in my door's code on the keypad to open the door. I flopped down onto my bed and turned on the television, the morning news was on. I had been up all night. "Authorities are still looking for the man who detonated a bomb on one of Nexus Tower's rocket building stations. The suspect approached a Mythran at around 8:26am this morning, the suspect then handed the Mythran a rocket and left, right as the rocket exploded, completely destroying the rocket building station and those standing near it." The newswomen finished. How had I not heard the bomb explode? I thought. Oh well, the authorities will catch him soon enough. The more news I watched the more annoyed I became. Apparently Admiral Flogmore wasn't smashed like I thought. As soon as Exeter had heard, he'd ordered me back down to his office. Soon I was sitting across from him, just like last night. "Seeing as you cannot simply smash Flogmore, I want you to bring him back here using this weapon Overbuild has built. It shoots out a magnetic net that electrocutes the person entrapped by the net, then shrinks them down and returns them into this chamber in the gun. I want you to shoot Flogmore with this and return the gun to me by sundown." Duke said. "Ok, I won't let you down this time, sir." I said. "Just get the job done this time." Duke finished. I left and set out for Crux Prime. Before heading out, I took a trip over to my vault in the Sentinel Area. I entered my security card into one of the vault stations. I could hear a whirling of gears and grinding of metal as the vault door swung open, revealing a cluttered pile of weapons, old armor, and healing potions and drinks. I dug through the pile until I found my wrist knives. "I need to use these more often." I said to myself, I put back my sword and shield into the vault, and set out for Crux Prime. I took the normal route to Crux Prime, just plain old walking. I'd heard that Flogmore was in Aura Mar now. I walked through Studburst Pass and waved to Heimlich Stewblaster. I saw Flogmore up ahead and drew my magnet gun that Duke had given me. I sprinted at Flogmore, but this time he saw me coming, he blasted me with his cannon right as I was about to shoot him, I was sent sprawling towards the edge of Aura Mar. I fell of the edge but I managed to grab a ledge on my way down, I clung to it for dear life. Flogmore was walking towards the edge to check and see if I'd fallen to my doom. I was quick on my feet, thought. As he approached the edge, I pulled my self up and spun kick on the ground to make him trip and fall. "Oh no you don't your not falling on my watch!" I said. I shot Flogmore in mid air with the magnet gun. A white circle surrounded him and static could be heard as it shocked him. After a few second the circle shrunk, and the circle returned inside the gun, carrying Flogmore with it. "There you go, your not coming back this time." I mumbled, whistling a cheerful tune to myself as I walked back to the Tower. Chapter 1.3 Darkwolf I landed down in Nimbus Station, having flown off of Avant Gardens the moment the rocket exploded. I actually had a rocket in my pack, but if I'd used that one, I'd have no getaway. Logic was another thing Father Typhonus had me trained in. He said I was his son. So I called him father. My rocket re-compressed itself into my pack, minimizing into a size small enough that it would fit through the opening of the pack. The Sentinel blue armor I wore helped people to trust me, not to be suspicious. It blended with the grass, making me almost unnoticeable in the midst of all the dark green color. But just standing around is a surefire way to be noticed, so I started moving down the walkway, making my way towards Nimbus Plaza. The usual crowd of people milled around the grassy center of Nimbus Station, most of them screaming something about some rare or another at the top of their lungs. I didn't really care what they'd gotten from killing my father's servants. We had an infinite amount of servants at hand, and the rares didn't matter to us. They could obsess over their precious items as much as they wanted. We still had the upper hand. I turned the corner, heading down the walkway towards the Race Place, where I would find the launch pad to Nexus Tower. It was then I saw my mistake. On the television screens placed all around the area, the news flashed up. A lady on the screen, wearing the traditional news gray suit. She began speaking, and Race Place grew quiet. "There has been a successful assassination attempt on a Mythran today at around 8:26 AM this morning. The murderer left during the confusion, but after questioning witness Brutus Speck, we now know he or she is wearing Rank One Sentinel Knight gear. Please keep your eyes open for anyone fitting this description, and thank you. Now, more on the details..." Many eyes turned to me. I was the only one around that fit the description. Of course they were all suspicious. I continued on my way, acting as if I hadn't even noticed the news report. "They're working faster," I muttered to myself, speaking of the news reporters. I knew some of the recruits were following me. They thought they could best me, as I seemed like a new, untrained recruit to them. They thought they would get a reward for this. They were cocky and excited. People tend to make mistakes under those circumstances. I felt one of their hands on my shoulder. And I reacted. I gripped his hand, and fell down into a full split, pulling him down with me, as he hadn't expected me to make a move. I slammed my head into his stomach, now above me, and clapped my legs together in a scissor formation behind me, sweeping his legs out from underneath him. He fell onto the ground, his Engineer gear clunking, and I backflipped back up, catching another recruit who had rushed at me in the chin. I landed on my feet, and he fell to the ground beside the other recruit. I ran full out for the launchpad. Chapter 1.4 Jacob When I returned the Tower and returned the magnet gun. Duke Exeter announced that he'd decided to take Flogmore into custody, and question him on Baron's upcoming plans. While Flogmore was being locked up, I decided to return to my apartment and catch some sleep, I'd had zero hours of sleep in 36 hours, I was beat. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" My Holo-Watch was receiving an incoming call, I put in my bluetooth earpiece and answered the call "Hello?" I asked into the phone. "Ah, Agent NightHawk, your awake! We called earlier, but received to answer, we came to your apartment and knocked, but we could hear your snores from the hallway, good to hear you up!" Said Duke Exeter's secretary, Sheila Ild. "Yeah, I've been awake for like a half hour." I lied. "Good, after a few hours of interrogating Flogmore, we've learned that Baron is building maelstrom starships to come and attack the Tower, we need you to go and stop the commision of ships before it's too late." Sheila said. "Got it, but one last thing, where is this factory where they're building the starships?" I asked. "The coordenants have been entered into your rocket, along with all the gear you'll need for this mission, feel free to bring any of your own personal weapons, though." Sheila finished. "Ok, NightHawk out." I said, stuffing the earpiece into my pocket. I found my mini rocket along with the rest of my gear outside my apartment door, along with a mine complete with detanator, several grenades, a pistol, and stealth gear. "No good stealth suit is good without wrist knives." I chuckled to myself. I returned to my room and picked up my wrist knives. I took the elvator up to the top floor, where assembly had built a new launchpad, seeing as the last one had been blown up. I took out my miniatue rocket, set it on the launchpad, and watched it grow into my stunning jet black and majestic gold stealth rocket. I put on my helmet that masked my face, and took off. The rocket made a sharp turn just after launch, ut was heading towards nimbus station, the rocket entered stealth mode and was now invisible to anyone else's but the pilot's eyes. The rocket glided over the trees next to the Forbidden Valley launchpad, it then flew over the barren plains known as "Infinity Plains" by most minifigures. Up ahead was a large body of water that was also the same body of water near the Gnarled Forest launchpad. "Prepare for underwater travel" Said the rocket's robotic voice. A glass covering slid out from the edges of the cockpit. The rocket plunged into the drink, and made its way down into an underwater cave. The rocket parked itself near the entrance, and I silently climbed out of the rocket. I could tell the cave was obviously man made, the far wall by covered in rock and a metal door lay at the bottom. I tried the doorknob and it turned, opening into a stone-walled room with a drain, another door lay at the far end of the room. I passed through the next door with no issues. I then entered a room full of workers milling about, some of them carrying clipboards, others scraps of metal and loose parts that looked to be from some sort of robot. Good thing my stealth suit provided the same protection as the stealth mode in my rocket ship. I glanced down at my Holo-Watch, which provided me a map of the factory. I needed to place the mine in the central processing unit, which was located on the complete other side of the factory. I slowly inched my way through the rooms, taking any workers out that were in my way with a silent swoop of my arm. When I reached a door labeled CPU Room, I reached for the doorknob, but I quickly ripped my hand away from it, seeing the alarm system rigged to set off all alarms in the building if anyone dared to open the door. I located all of the alarm's sensors, then drew my pistol, equipped a silencer that had came with it, and swiftly took down each of the sensors, one by one. Ironically, the room was crowded with people. "I can never get a break, can I?" I mumbled to myself. "Bombs away!" I chucked a grenade into the room, and plugged my ears. "...BOOM!" The room lit up like a Christmas tree as the grenade went off, taking everyone without protection with it, the rest I took care of with my pistol. I quickly ran in, placed the mine, and got out. I leaped into my rocket, flying off into the distance as some of the water in the lake shot of hundreds of feet into the air from the explosion, creating faces of awe all around Nimbus Station. Chapter 1.5 Darkwolf My fist slammed into the mouth of Kurt Tussle when he tried to stop me from making it to the launchpad, and threw him over my shoulder, surprising those still chasing me when his body slammed into them, throwing the recruits backwards. I kept running, didn't even look back, for if I hesitated for even one second, then they would be upon me, and something bad would happen, father had told me. Never, ever, ever get caught by the evil members of the Nexus Force. He taught me about their evil ways, about how they kill off their own, how they sacrifice fellow minifigures to their idol, the Nexus, about how they are completely diverse within themselves, how they are only strong in numbers. If we could kill enough of the people they follow, then we would easily pick them off. We had to be merciless, because they were. They showed no mercy to me or father. Father told me of how they had done the cruelest thing they could think of. They had killed my mother. I barely had any memories of mother. She died when I was only about one and a half years old. She was kind, I remember this. She always stayed with me. Though I remember that she and father argued a lot. She would always yell at him, and he would always yell back. I've always wondered if maybe that's not what a mother is supposed to act like. If maybe, just maybe, she wasn't my mother, and that my real mother is still alive, somewhere out there, probably in hiding from the Nexus Force. Since I didn't have much memory of the mother who was there when I was one, it was hard to stay loyal to her. She seemed different then the glimpses of the smiling face I occasionally get in my sleep. I always used to dream that mother was still alive. I abandoned those dreams for the reality of the Nexus Force when I turned six. Just six, I had to start training. Father said he hadn't wanted me to start so young, but the Nexus Force was growing, and if I wasn't prepared, they would kill me, too. Now I'm fifteen. And I'm ready to take on the Nexus Force. I'm ready to make them feel how mother felt. These thoughts all went through my head during the spaceship flight from Nimbus Station to Nexus Tower, racing around each other and rejuvenating my fury for the cold-hearted Nexus Force. I decided that one more kill couldn't hurt. So I opened up my communicator. "Father this is Darkwolf. I'm heading to Nexus Tower," I said into the phone, without any reply, as father was usually out. He would get the message later. "Be home soon. Gonna destroy more Nexus Force. Love you!" I hung up, sticking the phone back in my pocket, and fingering the four bombs I had left. Each one was implanted with a magnetic sensory device, ready to explode as soon as it touched metal. The detonator was activated by only mine and father's fingerprints, as we didn't want these to be used against us. The bomb itself was filled with father's chaotic energy, and anything just out of killing range of the bomb would be infected and become one of father's slaves instead. We found them quite useful. The rocket turned upwards, and I jumped out, landing softly on the launch pad, while taking out a bomb. It was time to have some fun with the Nexus Force. Chapter 1.6 Jacob I was returning back to my apartment when I saw my old friend, Castle walking by. "Hey Castle. Long time no see." I said. "Wassup dude? Yeah, I've been stationed in Gnarled Forest since the admirals have been advancing towards the camp." "I know the feeling. Duke's got me running around like a Daredevil using Fig on Fire." "Haha, how about you and I catch up tommorow? Dinner on me, over in the Brick Annex." "Sounds good, cya then." I said, unlocking the door to my apartment. I jumped onto my bed, and flipped on the television. "Another incident occured today near the launchpad to Nexus Tower, it appeared to be the same man from the last Nexus Tower incident. Today, he was approached by an Assembly Engineer who recognized him from the bombing, the criminal then did a series of kicks and pucnhes to the Engineer, who is in critical condition. That's it for tonight." The news reporter said. I turned off the TV, and was fast asleep. Chapter 1.7 Darkwolf I slowly made my way down the ramp, fingering a bomb in my hand, and feeling the other three resting on my leg, inside my pocket. I ignored Nexus Naomi calling me over, asking if I was new, and made my way towards the area inhabited by the Venture League. Up the stairs, turning the corner, and there I was, inside the circular room. A loud beeping noise filled the room, and I looked up to see a hologram I had watched several times. A silhouette of Father was standing there, on top of the square planet, and new recruits sat in the stands around, learning about the history. I looked away from the hologram, now turning purple. I hated how they blamed everything on Father. It was their fault. Why couldn't the Nexus Force see their own evil? A grin spread across my face. I guess I'll have to show them just how bad they can really be. I moved the ring around the small sphere in my hand with my thumb and index finger, and it began to glow red. Rolling it towards the hologram projector, I quickly moved away, running past, with several minifigures staring after me. Behind me, a tutor noticed the small beeping sphere sitting at the hologram projector. He bent to pick it up, worried it might distract the students. A loud explosion rocked the room behind me, and I looked back to see the majority of the new recruits slowly being corrupted. The tutor was more lucky. The blast had completely blown him apart, killing him before he could be corrupted. I raced for the Sentinel section of the tower, pulling another bomb out while I did. I passed the Nexus, and I was ever so tempted to just throw the bomb at the glass, but Father had told me to never corrupt the Nexus without his permission. Apparently, it was essential for us to wait until a specific time to corrupt the Nexus. I entered the war-room, watching as a guard yelled out orders. I decided he would keep his life today; though he might possibly be corrupted. Instead, I headed for perhaps one of the most vital points of Nexus Tower. The vaults. Several recruits crowded around the screens, going through the digital projections of the items they had stored in the vault. Who knew how much all that was worth? Soon, though, it would all be worth nothing. After all, how can you sell an item that has somehow exploded and been infused with Maelstrom? I flicked the sphere, and waited for about three seconds. I wanted the timing to be just right on this one. I rolled the bomb up a ramp, and ran for it. Just as the ball reached the peak of the ramp and started to roll back down... it imploded, blasting open the walls and killing the minifigure standing at the screen, infecting the other around it. The precious items inside lay in a smoldering heap. I grinned. Two bombs left. Chapter 1.8 Jacob I woke up the next day, happy it was my only day off for the week. I rolled out of bed, threw on my favorite Black T-shirt with the Nexus Force symbol on it, a pair of black pants, and the Space Ranger rocket boots Mr Ree had given me for Christmas, then headed out of my apartment. Ree had been like a Father to me ever since I was little, I don't remember my parents, but Ree had always been there for me. I decided I'd pay him a visit today, he usually had a weapon for me to test out on my day off. I found Ree standing over in the Assembly Area. "Hey, Ree!" I yelled, I was approaching him from down the hallway. "Hey there, Jacob." Ree replied. "Have a new weapon for me to try out?" "You know it." Ree said. There was a backpack sitting next to him, he bent down, sifted through the bag, and pulled out a navy blue and silver rifle looking weapon. "Is that a-" "Yup, just built by Dr Overbuild, this baby is a Nexus Force Sniper Rifle, shoots pure imagination bullets." Ree said. "Wow." Is all I could manage to say in reply. "…And when you're done testing, you can keep it." I was so excited, I ripped the shotgun out of Mr Ree's hands, and made an all-out sprint towards the Sentinel Combat Challenge. I ran up to Achilles Plutarch. "Watch this." I said, holding the scope up to my eye, then backing away so I was a good 50 yards away, standing next to the Maelstrom to Faction Tokens transfer station. I steadied my aim so that the crosshairs were over the head of a red dummy, and fired. The bullet hit my target in a millisecond, causing the dummy to explode on impact. Everyone stood around me, gawking at the scene I had just caused. Chapter 1.9 Darkwolf I ran into the war-room, screaming undecipherable strings of words, acting as if I was part of the group that had just survived an explosion. That's what I wanted people to think, how I wanted them to act; as if I was one of them. Of course, they all reacted how I wanted them too- the entire room burst out into a screaming cacophony of noise. The recruits, now screaming, provided a perfect cover for me to slip through towards the combat room on the other side, now perhaps the only slightly calm room in the Sentinel area of Nexus Tower. Still acting hysteric, I burst into the combat room, where some recruit dressed in black was aiming a navy blue and silver rifle down the range of a combat area. I calmed myself, and stepped back into my 'shadows' act, blending into the background, and watching. Strangely, though, the recruits in the Combat room hadn't noticed the bomb, nor had they noticed the hysteric war-room. Well, that was fine with me. I would just keep it that way. I stood, and the minifigure slowly raised the rifle. He was trained with guns, I could see that. His muscles seemed to be specifically toned for martial arts. I saw the way he took aim. It seemed... dangerous. For the first time in five years, I felt a slight twinge of fear. This minifigure would make a formidable opponent. The recruit pulled the trigger, and the crack resounded throughout the room. A small dummy of a stromling exploded, the bullet having hit right in the head. I frowned. Pure Imagination bullets. Not good. I quickly made my way out of the room while other minifigures started to crowd around the one dressed in black. He was issue that would have to wait until later. My assessment of him told me that he would eventually have to be rid of, but not now. I made my way to the Paradox center. Things were quite dangerous here. People are more suspicious in Paradox, more ready to believe that someone is a 'spy.' I decided to revisit this area again later. I hopped through several of the teleporters, my body being smashed and rebuilt in several places. I never really liked that feeling. It felt like the Nexus Force was killing me, just like that. The hallway came into view, the hallway that ran around all of Nexus Tower. An idea sparked into my head; I put it away for later. I continued walking, my quick strides telling the recruits that I was doing something important. Of course, they had no idea what it was I was going to do. I almost laughed at the irony. They got out of my way so that I could kill them. I turned down the hallway, heading into the Assembly area. Ah. There was the object. I grinned, and ran forward, activating the magnetic sensors on my second-to-last bomb, and I stuck it on the wall, standing in between the Assembly vendor area and the room with the Nexus. The explosion would be big enough to destroy the supports on the wall, making it fall over. Possibly killing Albert Overbuild. I ran, the sphere beginning to beep behind me. Just as I reached the hallway again, I heard a loud explosion behind me, and screams resounded behind me. Chapter 2.0 Jacob The cheers and shouts of amazement rang in my ears for the next few minutes. Until suddenly, the cheers and shouts turned into shrill screams of pure and utter terror. I whirl around to see the Assembly area light up and explode before my very eyes. I see the person I've seen so many times on television for the past few days walking away from the area, and heading towards the Paradox Area. I start to run towards him, but I'm grabbed by the leg from behind, I turn around to see an Infected minifigure clawing at my leg, I grab my sniper rifle and blast it right in the head, turning it into a burst of purple gas. I finish off the remaining Infected minifigures just in time to see the televised man walk into the Paradox Area's first teleporter, I click my heels, and I start flying towards the Paradox area using my Space Ranger boots. I pass through the first teleporter and see Rutger Hemogoblin passed out on the ground, looking a bit purple-ish. I'll deal with him later, I thought to myself. I run through the second teleporter and see the televised man walking towards Vanda Darkflame. "Stop right there!" I yell. I lift the rifle's scope to my eye and shoot the figure in the foot, he cripples to the ground. I jump at the chance and tackle him to the ground, only to see him hold up what looks to be some sort of explosive. Then my head starts throbbing, and I black out..... Chapter 2.1 Darkwolf I walked down the hallway, heading towards the Paradox area. The transitions from the blue and gray of the halls of Nexus Tower into the deep black, dark red, and small wisps of purple Maelstrom clouds was slightly startling. I looked to the left, and saw a fountain. Then I realized it- I had made a mistake. Father had always said, change your appearance, even if you're absolutely sure no one saw you. There's always someone watching. And I hadn't even changed my clothes since the Mythran assassination! Someone was going to recogni- "Stop right there!" I had about two seconds. I cursed myself for being recognized, then I consoled myself, with the thought that this probably just a wannabe, trying to look like a hero. Then the bullet smashed into my foot, and I quickly rearranged my priorities. My body fell to the floor, and I heard the footsteps quickly pounding on the floor behind me. My vision blurred, and I realized that the voice was familiar. I searched my thoughts; I barely knew any minifigures. Then he was on me. I cleared my thoughts, and basically erased the pain from my thoughts. It was there, but not distracting me. I quickly twisted around to face the Nexus Force recruit on top of me. His face was hidden underneath a black hoodie, so I was unable exactly what this character looked like. But I recognized him. He was the recruit in the Sentinel training room that had shot the dummy with perfect aim. I grinned to myself. Time to see what he could do. I rolled back, dragging him with me. Now I was on top. Unfortunately, we had rolled into the teleporter, sending us right the Paradox laboratory. The minifigure punched me across the face, and he tried again with the other hand. I leaned to the side, slamming my elbow into the side of his head. Blood quickly sprang to the wound, and I jabbed again. He grabbed my hand, and rolled me over his shoulder. I sprawled into the misty area below the passage leading to the Maelstrom Orb. He dived down after me, but I was too quick. My grenade already practically out of my pocket, I performed a quick back kick to his midsection while he was jumping into the misty area. His eyes went wide, and his breath was knocked out of him. He quickly fell unconscious. I was breathing heavily. He had underestimated my endurance, assuming the bullet in my foot would make me weak. But next time, if there were a next time, I knew, he wouldn't be doing that again. And I would most definitely not underestimate him at all next time; a master must have trained him. Breathing heavily, and no longer caring about secrecy, I attached the bomb to the Maelstrom Orb, and walked out of the room, dabbing a bit of blood off my cheek. I heard Vanda Darkflame dragging the minifigure out of the room behind me, but I would've lost a fight against her. I was too weak. As walked past Rutger Hemogoblin, getting my fair share of stares due to the cuts and bruises I had recently gained, the room shook, and I knew that the Maelstrom Orb had been destroyed. I breathed a sigh of relief. Time to head home. Category:Stories Based on New Characters